One of the key usage models for systems or devices comprising platforms, such as Intel® Centrino® mobile platforms may be collaboration applications. The collaboration applications may comprise, for example, voice over IP (VoIP), audio, video, data, and other similar applications. A system such as a client device may maintain network connectivity to receive a VoIP call or management functions, such as a security patch or a software upgrade. It may be a desirable feature for a client device to maintain network connectivity. However, the client device may need to operate in active state to maintain the network connectivity, while operating in the active state, may approximately consume 10 watts of power.
To save power, the device may enter low-power mode such as a stand-by or a hibernation mode if pre-defined conditions, such as detecting in-activity for a pre-specified time period, occur. However, the device may lose network connectivity and as a result, may not be available on the network to respond to network events, such as sending keep-alive messages, while operating in the low power mode. Also, the collaboration applications supported on the client device may be unable to receive an incoming VoIP call or management functions. After waking-up from the low-power mode, the device may need to exchange a number of messages before being coupled to the network and receive data units of the collaboration applications. Such a delay in establishing the network connectivity may cause disconnection.